


Something About That Boy

by twinkyatta



Category: Gravity Falls, ParaNorman (2012)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Reminiscing, mlm author
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-30 00:56:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3917173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twinkyatta/pseuds/twinkyatta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dipper thinks about his new boyfriend</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something About That Boy

Dipper turned over in bed, in that state between waking up and falling back asleep. He played memories of Norman on the back of his eyelids, smiling a bit.

_The first time he saw those eyes, those sparkling eyes. Something about that boy was different. No other boy had given Dipper butterflies like that._

_The way Norman's voice cracked when he got flustered, then his cheeks turned red when he realized. No other boy could make Dipper's heart race like that._

_The way his hair felt the first time they kissed. It was a surprise. Dipper started saying something, then switched. "May I kiss you?" He asked, blushing._

_"What?" Norman's cheeks turned red, but then he nodded._

_Dipper leaned in, placing his lips against the other boy's, putting his hands in his hair. Something about that boy made Dipper want to kiss him again and again, every day, for the rest of his life._

"I love that boy." He murmured into his blanket, relaxing and falling asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I really like Parapines, okay? But seriously, this is the ship that took me away from Pinecest, so thank you, Parapines.


End file.
